thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of The Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on Earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a faithful and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. History Origins Knuckles was born alone and raised on Angel Island as the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost race of echidnas devoted to protecting the Master Emerald from being abused. However, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he knew nothing how he came to be and believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The one thing he did know was that he had always been living on his island, protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles knew from an innate knowledge that his duty was his fate, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting it while having little to no contact with the outside world, becoming friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Meeting his Rival In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, A few days after Knuckles' 13th birthday, Knuckles was on his usual patrol of the island's pillar, watching over the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds, where a Chaos Emerald started to float and vibrate as tremors began. Then, in an ear-piercing crash and brilliant flash, Knuckles was knocked unconscious. When he came to, Knuckles found the altar partially destroyed and the Chaos Emeralds missing. Shocked, Knuckles investigated the island and discovered the Death Egg had crash-landed on Angel Island, its impact having pushed the island into the sea. This sight made Knuckles recall a prophecy depicted on murals in the Hidden Palace Zone that said that a dragon would bring disaster to the island. Over the next days, Knuckles patrolled the island while looking for the Chaos Emeralds, where he met Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik told him he was conducting research on the Death Egg to prevent disaster and that two people, named Sonic and Tails, were coming to steal the Master Emerald. Due to his seclusion, Knuckles believed Robotnik and made it his goal to stop Sonic and Tails and keep them from Robotnik, not realizing that he was being used by Robotnik to keep the duo at bay while he rebuilt the Death Egg. When Sonic arrived on the island as Super Sonic with Tails, Knuckles pulled a cheap shot on Sonic that forced the Chaos Emeralds out of him, which Knuckles escaped with and hid away. As Sonic and Tails traveled across Angel Island, Knuckles attempted to stop the duo in Angel Island Zone, Hydrocity Zone, Carnival Night Zone and Launch Base Zone with his traps. As Sonic tried to board the Death Egg, Knuckles kept Sonic from getting close until tremors made him fall. After the Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island again, Knuckles briefly visited the Hidden Palace Zone through a Giant Ring in Mushroom Hill Zone. After securing the hidden object (unaware that Sonic and Tails were watching), Knuckles disappeared into the forest. As Sonic and Tails continued to explore the island, Knuckles opposed them with traps in Mushroom Hill Zone and Lava Reef Zone. However, as Sonic and Tails arriving in the Hidden Palace Zone, Knuckles faced Sonic in an epic showdown but lost. After his defeat, Knuckles heard an explosion at the Master Emerald's shrine and discovered that Robotnik was stealing the Master Emerald to power the Death Egg. Realizing he had been deceived, Knuckles tried stopping Robotnik but was electrocuted as the doctor escaped. Befriending Sonic and Tails, Knuckles guided them to the Sky Sanctuary Zone from where they could board the Death Egg, though he was too exhausted to go from there. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails returned with the Master Emerald to Angel Island, and Knuckles watched as his new friends left the island in the Tornado. Unfortunately for Knuckles, the peace came to a halt when one of the Eggrobos, under orders from Robotnik to eliminate Knuckles, attacked him with a bomb as he was relaxing in the Mushroom Hill Zone. Through luck or toughness, Knuckles survived the explosion and set off to defeat EggRobo. Knuckles followed Eggrobo to Sky Sanctuary Zone where it grabbed him with its Egg Mobile and brought it before Mecha Sonic, who had stolen the Master Emerald, threatening to make Angel Island fall once more. However, Knuckles escaped the Egg Mobile before Mecha Sonic could kill him, resulting in EggRobo's destruction. As Knuckles fought Mecha Sonic, the robot used the Master Emerald to go Super. Though Knuckles beat it, the fight caused their arena to crumble. Fortunately, Knuckles and the Master Emerald were rescued by Sonic in the Tornado, and the two returned to Angel Island with the Master Emerald. Having saved Angel Island again, Knuckles and Sonic departed ways once more. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Knuckles' good friend and rival. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship seems to be somewhat complicated. The two do not understand their differences and they often cause fights, Sonic being cool and cheeky and Knuckles being tough and serious. The two of them were initially enemies, due to Eggman's trickery, but after Knuckles realized the truth, he and Sonic came to have a more friendly relationship. Despite this, however, Knuckles still held an inhospitable attitude towards Sonic, due to their different points of view and natures. This is hinted in Sonic Heroes, however, that this might stem from the fact that Knuckles is jealous of Sonic's independent nature and freedom, finding it enviable, though he would never admit it. Knuckles is often tricked by Dr. Eggman into believing that Sonic is the bad guy. That causes them to get into fights and Sonic teases Knuckles whenever this happens, in which Knuckles does not take it very well. However, since then he has gotten better with this and is more aware of Dr. Eggman's plans. With Sonic's speed paralleling Knuckles' strength in every way, their fights are always climatic. Over time, Knuckles' relationship with Sonic has improved and he has come to see Sonic as both a rival and one of his best friends (the other being Tails) and help each other in many situations. The two show teamwork in battle as seen in Sonic Heroes and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In Sonic Generations, it is shown that Knuckles is actually impressed by Sonic and has belief in his abilities, but does not directly want to admit it. This is shown when Knuckles responded, "Thanks for the help, not that I needed it!" after Modern Sonic saves Knuckles and also when Knuckles told Sonic when he was not "half bad" after fixing the time, beating Time Eater and saving his friends. If Classic Sonic saves him, then he compliments Sonic by responding, "Thanks Sonic, you did a good job back there", which implies that he will sometimes admit, although he also asked if Sonic gained weight. Dr. Eggman Knuckles is constantly tricked by Dr. Eggman. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Eggman had tricked him saying that Sonic' the enemy who is stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and because of Knuckles' simplicity he had believed Eggman and played various tricks on Sonic as well as fighting him. Knuckles has also been tricked by Eggman in Sonic Advance 2, but as the games pass by, Knuckles has stopped falling for Eggman's tricks, as mentioned in the guide for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Knuckles has also shown a rough attitude towards him in the Sonic Rivals series even once stating that he will not believe anything he says, a twist to his former attitude against him and something even Eggman is taken aback from. Rouge The Bat Rouge the Bat is Knuckles' rival. Knuckles and Rouge have been fighting over the Master Emerald ever since the two met. Rouge was designed to be Knuckles' compatibility just like how Shadow was designed to be Sonic's compatibility when it comes to basic rivalry and skills. In Sonic Adventure 2, when Knuckles purposely shatters the Master Emerald to save it from Dr. Eggman, Knuckles and Rouge both go looking for its pieces. Eventually, Knuckles has to hunt Rouge down for the remaining pieces, and the two have their final confrontation at the level, Meteor Herd. But during their fight, he saves her life instead after she slips on a narrow beam and was about to fall into a burning pit of lava. After the rescue, Rouge and Knuckles share a long moment gazing at each other, before Rouge snatches her hand away and retorts with ungratefulness and teasing. In the end, Rouge gives him the remaining pieces of the Master Emerald and stubbornly complains that "They stink like echidnas do!". Knuckles gathers the shards to complete the Emerald and glances over to her, muttering, "I'm sorry if I hurt you...", and runs off. Before the scene fades out, Rouge gives a thoughtful smile over her shoulder before exiting. In Sonic Heroes, at the end of Team Dark's story, Rouge commented that she would go look for the Master Emerald, "since that irritating echidna is here." However, in the last scene, she went to Knuckles and coquettishly hinted about going to look for someone else's treasure. Knuckles smiles and says "She never gives up, does she?" In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Rouge and Knuckles were bitter allies during their mission to travel back to the present day but joined up with him to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds to bring Sonic back to life. In Sonic Colors, Knuckles explains to Rouge that he is at Starlight Carnival because he received an invitation from Dr. Eggman, but proving that he did not get tricked. Rouge tells him that the invitation was written by her, causing Knuckles to burst in anger. In Sonic Generations, Knuckles and Rouge oddly seem to be friendly to each other at the party, as they are seen setting the table, eating, smiling and talking to each other. Physical Description Knuckles is a red echidna with purple eyes. He bears a white crescent mark on his chest. Officially, he's slightly taller than Sonic. He wears white gloves similar to boxing gloves and has two spiked knuckle-claws on each hand. He wears green, yellow and red footwear with a metal "Lego" plate atop each shoe. Like many characters in the comic, he initially was given light-blue eyes before SEGA established his eye color as purple. Knuckles' pony form makes him an earth pony, his eyes are the same shade of purple and his cutie mark is the Master Emerald. Knuckles' 'boom' closely resembles his main form in overall characteristics, but is quite drastically different in terms of physical proportions. He is much larger than all of his team-mates, standing over a head taller than Sonic, and is considerably more muscular. He has a rather large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, making him very top-heavy, and possesses longer legs and quills. Also, like his main counterpart, he has a white, crescent moon-shaped mark near the top of his chest. For attire, Knuckles wears a pair of red and yellow shoes, designed with wrap-like markings, that have green cuffs and grey metal plates on top. He also wears gloves with knuckle-spikes on them and has white sports tape wrapped around his hands, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps, making him similar to a Muay Thai boxer. He also occasionally wears his Communicator. Personality Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others think, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and somewhat arrogant. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything at his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Knuckles is usually solemn, stoic, collected and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, preferring to do things his way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. While he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short and wild temper and is hard to reason with when he is angry. Though his temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite being a silent loner, Knuckles is heroic, brave, kind-hearted and selfless, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble, and shows empathy for people, even if they are a villain or enemy. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. When not angered, Knuckles is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. He can also be very understanding on the sly and doesn't take kindly to people who disrespect or hurt his friends, or innocents in any way. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty and holds a firm and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people second chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, incredibly gullible, fast about forgiving people and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. This has made Knuckles aggressive and suspicious towards anyone he deems questionable. Over time, however, Knuckles has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to start working towards a resolution immediately. Though not dull-witted, Knuckles is often prone to rash and ill-advised actions. While not above picking complex strategies, Knuckles often chooses force to be the solution, pushing himself through obstacles while focusing on his goal and ignoring other factors along the way. When in his right element on composed, however, Knuckles can be quite clever, sharp-witted and sneaky, such as setting several successful traps for Sonic and Tails on Angel Island when they first arrived. Knuckles is said to be shy around women, which makes him act awkwardly around girls like Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. Because of his secluded lifestyle on Angel Island, Knuckles feels very uncomfortable in industrialized or crowded cities and places and being around hi-tech objects or gadgets (mostly because he's not inclined). Knuckles seems to have lightened up somewhat in Sonic Generations. While he still displays some brooding, headstrong and stubborn attitude, he is shown being better to acknowledge his shortcomings and displays more personal restraint and better social interaction. Theme Song "Unknown From M. E." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8sB8N44eBE Voice Voice from games (Travis Willingham). Knuckles the Echidna Quotes "As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island... Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here... Forever!" "No way!" "It's closer..." "I sure don't wanna fall off." "My emerald, my destiny" "I'll probably be on this floating island forever. Guarding the Master Emerald, again. I may not know the whole story behind this. But perhaps it's better that way. I am at peace once more." "As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tails is right about this." "Ah finally..." "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Only you can do this. STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" "I found 'em!" "Yeah, I feel good!" "No time for games..." "Get down!" "Take this!" "Take that!" "Look who's calling who a thief." "I will protect the Master Emerald." "That's a good one, YOUR Emerald. Talking to you is a waste of time!" "I feel some strange energy..." "Yeah! This is perfect!" "I am one with the Master Emerald" "If that's what you thought, you should've given me them in the first place." "Hmph. I'm just warming up!" "What a wild ride." "I'm so ready..." "Time for a Knuckles sandwich!" "Whew, that was pretty tough." "Just enough to pass." "I didn't use all my strength!" "Well if I can't convince them, then I'll just let my fist do the talking!" "Stone Fists!" "It's not me! Blame Sonic!" "Me? My fists are my weapons of choice." "What do you think you're doing Shadow!?" "Alien Scum!" "Damn! A dead end! Looks like we have to take our chances with the tornado!" "Help! We're being sucked in!" "Outta my way!" "Stooop! I get it, okay?! It just floats and that's good enough﻿ for me!" "Did she say, "Red mutt"...?" "We've no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now!" "Hey good going." "Still got it!" "Hand it over Eggman. I'm losing my patience." "I'm unstoppable!" "Don't get in my way!" "Anytime! Babylon Rouges!" "Let's go... Yah!!" "A trap!? What have you done Eggman!?" "It's a pretty famous ruin among us treasure hunters." "How long are they going to make us wait? All this pent up energy is making me itch." "I'll handle the treasure hunting!" "Thanks, Sonic! You did a good job back there! Hey, did you gain weight?" "Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it! But it's good to have my sanctuary back." "Come on Sonic, smack him!" "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Gallery Knuckles The Echidna Pony.png|Knuckles as a pony. classic knux.png|Young/Classic Knuckles. The_Sonic_Boom_Knuckles_2.png|Knuckles in Sonic Boom. Knuckles_7.png Trivia *According to the Sonic the Hedgehog 3 manual, Knuckles' favorite food is grapes. This is referenced many times in the games. **In Sonic Generations, once Sky Sanctuary and Knuckles are restored, grapes can be seen growing on a tree behind Knuckles. This is an Easter Egg for Knuckles, as grapes are his favorite food. **In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble and Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles' socks were colored yellow during cutscenes, as it interfered with the HUD palette. The playable version of Knuckles has green socks, though. ***In Sonic Drift 2 and Sonic 3D Blast, Knuckles' socks were colored blue. ****In Sonic R, Knuckles' shoes instead resemble Tails' white-tipped shoes, save for the metal tops and green socks. In still art, however, his shoes are correctly colored, but the yellow stripe covers the back too. *In early 2D games, Knuckles is colored more pinkish than his official artwork. *In a lot of the 2D games, the crest on Knuckles' chest is erroneously colored peach. In later games, though, it's colored white. *Knuckles is the only character in the franchise with purple eyes. *One of Knuckles' nicknames is "Knuckle," as stated in the Japanese manual of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *In Sonic Battle, Sonic once calls Knuckles a "spiky-headed mole". This is a pun on how echidnas and moles have the same burrowing prowess. It is also a play on the Japanese term for echidna, which literally translates as "needle-mole". *There is a possibility that this ability of Knuckles' treasure hunting ability is a reference to the fact that real life echidnas are equipped with electrosensors. Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Characters Category:Adults